


Sleeping Sickness

by pricemactavish



Series: Soap and Price canonish-AU [1]
Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Price is surprisingly cuddly, Separation Anxiety, Soap Stop Trying to Make 'Oi spot' a Thing, Soap and Price have been through some shit together I tell ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricemactavish/pseuds/pricemactavish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soap has lost Price far too many times and he can't always fight the nightmares and memories that come back to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soap and Price barely have any fics and it makes me bummed because /OTP/  
> Slight canon divergence, but most of the main plot points remain the same. Post MW3 at some point. Minus the deaths of Soap, Yuri, Ghost, and Roach.
> 
> Title is from the song 'Sleeping Sickness' by City and Colour

It always started the same, crushed under the weight of an invisible source, maybe the smoke that clogged his lungs or the helpless despair of seeing his comrades, friends killed right before his eyes. He was desperate then, searching, scanning the devastated highway to find him..he had to be alive, he /had/ to be. His Captain was a strong man in all definitions of the word.  
His vision becomes sharp, focused as he saw the body of Price laying on the ground, clutching his chest. The man turned to look at him, pain evident, his face hopeful, eyes struggling to steady themselves to give him a look of strength. He slides over his M1911, a sign that he believed in him, trusted him to end this war, all of it on his shoulders. He tried to call out to his Captain, the other's name leaving his lips in way that closely sounded like lover's agony instead of a battle cry to a fallen brother. Then it was too late, the man's head fell back and shots were fired from a gun in his own hand before it lost the strength to hold itself up. He lay, stilled for a moment feeling the darkness cloud his vision and mustered up enough will to turn his head to the side and stare at the body of his Captain, waiting for the rise and fall in his chest that never came. It was a searing, crushing weight then, even more powerful than the one that previously held him down, before he was lifted in the sky, his hand reaching, always reaching for /him/ trying to form the name on his lips but unable to, they wouldn't move, his voice stuck in his throat. A scorching pain, not physically, afflicted him. He lost him. The last thing he saw was a field med beating on Price's chest to no avail. He was gone.

It always moved on the same way, running across a field to the evac helicopter dodging an onslaught of bullets and grenades. Then the RPG fire started, he ducked and rolled avoiding the first few shots. There was no time to look back to see if his Captain was behind him, still following unharmed, no time. But there had to be time, he needed to see him there, alive, still full of fight. His head barley turned before he felt the impact that made him fall, hard into the ground. He felt nothing. Was he blind? Were his eyes even open? His ears were ringing, intensely muffled gunfire and shouts were all he could make out. Promptly he felt himself being dragged, his eyes flew open, searching again for the face, for the silhouette of the man in the hat. It was too late as he was sat in the seat of the chopper, being held down, he felt himself slip in and out of consciousness but no, he had to be sure that the other man was there, that he made it on board. No, no he wasn't. What the fuck was he doing? Why was Price staying out there, why was he still shooting? He couldn't, would't abandon the man again. No. It was too late, they were pulling out, he shouted the man's name on the top of his lungs, hand outstretched, a whole new horror filled him as he saw the man turn to look at him, a thousand unspoken words on his face before he fell backwards and hit the ground as bullets flew at him. He was gone.

It ended the same, time created new images to haunt him, on the ground again, this time not paralyzed by the pain but instead fueled by it. The knife stuck deep in his chest didn't mean a damn thing. Not while the man he loved was being beaten, ruthlessly, every hit that struck him also connected to his own body. Blood flew in bursts from the wound as he forced his hands to move, to pull the knife from his own body. His vision blurred red, but his insides burned fiercer. /Price/ No. He wasn't going to lose him. Not again. Never again. The knife found its way into his hand, turned backwards and was thrown. Perfect shot, Shepherd fell. When that man was gone, Soap was relieved. But he found himself waiting, again, for the rise and fall of Price's chest but he was fading too fast. It was too hard to stay focused this time. All he saw was blood, dark red filling everything, including the body of the man in front of him.

* * *

 

Soap choked out a gasp, a sob wretched from his throat. He sat up, sweat covered his unclothed body, he felt it unpleasantly fall down his clammy back. Shaking uncontrollably just like the end of these dreams always caused. Instantly his hands searched the bed blindly in the darkness of the room for the body of his lover, for Price. The only one who could be any sort of comfort to him now. When he did, his hands found nothing but sheets. Soap's heartbeat spiked, all of his nerves instantly on edge again, the terror filled him completely. His breathing became nothing but a struggle. He closed his eyes, clenching his fists, placing them on the sides of his head trying to steady his breathing.

"No, no he's here. You didn't lose him...he's here." He whispered to himself. Soap clambered out of the bed they shared and begin to pace in the pitch black.

A part of him wondered if after all this time his nightmares had come to fruition. /No/ he repeated in his mind. Price was alive. The memories of them together from earlier in the night were not just a fantasy.  
They couldn't be, he tried to rationalize, for he felt the familiar slight soreness down low, that was anything but unwelcome, he could almost feel Price's body over him, lips kissing across his jaw, biting at his collarbone, his beard pleasantly itching against the skin there, one hand gripped tight around him as he drove himself deeper, harder inside his body, the other holding himself up above Soap.  
The memories felt real enough, but it had been this way before. After Price sacrificed himself so he and the rest of 141 could safely escape, he awoke many nights the same way as tonight, clenching the sheets searching for a man that wasn't..couldn't be there. Those nights were hell. And hell was most nights. The fear for the loss of the man he loved caused an intense wave of distress to hit him again. He heaved for air, shaking his head, and barley noticed the door open.

Price, even in the barely dim lighting of the room, instantly saw his lover in a state of panic. Standing in place, shaking, fists clenched at his sides and eyes shut. He flicked the lights on and quickly rushed to his side, placing his hands on Soap's face trying to get him to look at him.

"Soap...Soap, come back, everything's alright, hey come on, it's alright..come back to me." He murmured soothingly, fingers now gently moving along the sides of his face, instantly Soap's eyes opened and Price saw the storm of dread inside of them.  
Soap's attention was completely on the man in front of him. His eyes registered Price in the now brighter lighting of the room. He saw the strong jaw, the sharp nose, the full beard, blue eyes that always had made him weak in the knees before with their focused, longing desire were now filled with rampant concern.

A relived sob escaped Soap's mouth as he threw his arms around the older man, face pressed in the crook of his neck. Price's body responded instantly, his own arms covered by a long sleeved shirt wrapped around Soap's naked torso. He ran his hands up and down Soap's back, hoping they weren't too cold, for Soap always seemed to run much hotter than him. Soap did shiver, but Price was sure it was from something other than the temperature of his hands, so he continued the stroking motion on his damp back.

Price kissed the top of his forehead, at the peak of his mohawk, voice coming out softly again, "We're ok Soap, we're ok. It was just a dream."

All at once, Soap was filled with embarrassment, shame. This wasn't the first time Price has had to hold onto Soap and talk him down from a panic attack. It made him feel disgusted with himself..weak, in comparison to the man before him who seemed to be unbroken by anything. He struggled out of Price's grasp even when the man spoke his name again, faltering only for a moment before he removed himself entirely from the comforting warmth of Price's embrace. He had to get out of here..how could he let Price see him like this? The confused and hurt expression on the other man's face only made it harder for Soap to leave, so he turned his head and wiped his eyes and nose with the back of his hand before he made the move towards the small pile of clothes strewn across the floor.  
He grabbed his boxer-briefs first, sliding them on, camo trousers next, stepping into them hurriedly, then grabbed a white t-shirt, certain it was Price's and put one arm through one hole before placing his head through the center and pulling it over him all the way. Sitting on the edge of bed, he began to put his boots on and messily lace them up, his hands still shaking, now with added mortification of his lover seeing him in that state, having to ease away the anxiety again.

"Soap...love, what are you doing?" Price kneeled in front of him, slowly placing his hands over Soap's that were still tying up the boots. He leaned forward more, trying to get Soap to look him in the eyes again. His attempt was ineffective, for when Soap even imagined lifting his eyes to look at Price, all he could see was a dead gaze and blood everywhere. The thought shook him to the core, no, he had to get out of here. He moved his hands away from his boots, knocking Price's out of the way in the process.

"I..I just need to get the fuck out of this room." Soap's usually solid, deep voice was trembling slightly and barley above a hushed whisper. He stood from his sitting position on the bed.  
Price was left still crouching, his head turned up to look at Soap's fretting form, before he too stood up, he longed to touch Soap again and bring him down from this harsh state of panic. His hand was raised but before it could come in contact with Scotsman's arm, it was pushed away.

"No, Price..I need to. I need to be alone. Please." Fuck all if that's what he needed. What he really wanted.. needed was the very person in front of him, the only one who made any sense and brought any comfort to him in this whole fucked world. Still, the panic was heavily present within Soap. He couldn't burden Price any further with this.  
He clenched his jaw and turned away from Price, walking towards the door of the room, paused with a hand on the door knob, before exiting. He nearly jogged down the hallway to reach the side table that held the box of cigars..Price's favorites, their favorites, and took one. Closing the box, he retreated to back door where he grabbed his coat off the hook next to it and all but threw himself outside.

Soap nearly collapsed, but caught himself, sitting directly on the concrete floor of the patio, not really giving a shit if there was a chair right beside him. He sat with his knees bent, arms resting on top of them, one trembling hand running tersely through his mohawk the other fetched the lighter from inside his coat. He brought the cigar to his lips before he clasped one hand towards the bottom and used the other to flick the lighter, bringing up a small, blue flame. Sucking in air, he lit it, feeling the familiar, comforting taste fill his mouth and soothe his senses. Smoking these were always his release, his way back home during the times when Price was gone. It was the feel, the smell, the taste, the memories.

He remembered the first time back in the S.A.S when he was just a Sergeant, they were on a break, one of the few they ever got, sitting outside an abandoned building when Price, from his position leaning against the wall, silently offered him a puff with the exaggerated raise of his hand. At first Soap was apprehensive to take it, thinking perhaps the older man was messing with him. But when he nodded towards it with a easy smile on his face, he took it. It was the first big shift in the relationship between the two men.  
From the start, Soap was completely enamored with his Captain. How was he expected to not fall for him? The dry sarcastic wit that he was greeted to from the start, the sheer intelligence and experience he possessed, the confidence and authority, his charming voice that ran so deep and rugged that it sent chills through Soap's body and well...he sure as hell wasn't bad to look at either. Sure, he may have made jokes in his journal about the ridiculous mustache he had back then.. but it also was the focal point of many late night fantasies all alone in his bed.

Soap laughed, void of humor, to himself. 'Fuck.' he thought. 'Things seemed so complicated before.' And they were..at the time. It didn't take too long after that cigar sharing incident for Soap to find out that Price reciprocated his feelings...and he discovered this by being pinned to wall by the older man's mouth in the Captain's room. It was anything but soft and sweet like you imagine a first kiss with someone to be, but rather rough and passionate. Hands running wildly down the other's body, exploring places they've been longing to touch. Teeth gently biting the other's lips groans filling the silence of Price's room. Their hips ground against each other, the friction it created was stimulating but still not enough, never enough.  
They gave themselves to the want..the need that night. And just when Soap thought it was over, what they had, that he basically got himself kicked out of the S.A.S, out of this man's life...Price promised him, still holding onto him later that night, 'we'll make it work' he said. And he meant it. Their relationship was kept private, completely hidden from all the other soldiers and it worked out fine. They could spend the days playing along and pretending to simply be a Captain and his protege, damn good friends, then when it turned dark and they were able to withdraw into the privacy of Price's room the true nature of their relationship unfolded. It was thrilling, risky, and..real. What they had was real. Until it was all taken away from them both.

He lost Price for the first time on that collapsing highway. It took him weeks to recover from it physically and months to even coming close to recovering emotionally, if ever. Starting up the 141 was a good distraction. It helped him turn his focus on being a Captain himself, taking everything he had learned from Price and a few new tricks to pull together an excellent team, one Price would be damn proud of. But he still felt like a huge part of him missing inside. The part of him that Price previously housed now felt like a heavy grave that he carried around with him.

That's when he rounded up the courage to buy Price's favorite cigars. When he smoked them, they brought him back to the nights where they'd lay in bed together post some mind blowing fuck, entwined and sharing a cigar. It didn't erase the fact that Price was gone...but it made him feel like he was still connected to the man in some way.

Soap closed his eyes now, leaning his head back against the house's wall, the old memories washed over him. He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him. He didn't need to be sitting outside in the frigid night..Price was alive and well inside the house. He lowered his head and pressed his nose into the shirt he was wearing, the one that belonged to Price, and breathed in deeply the scent of him. He felt a strong compulsion, pulling and tugging at his limbs, to get off the ground right now and run straight into Price's always open arms. Then he remembered the shame, the panic attack, the pathetic sobs that left his lips and how he must have looked..and was relieved that he wasn't with Price, he deserved so much better than a man who lived in a near constant state of fear of losing him. He took a long drag from the cigar.

The long quiet didn't last for long, right after Soap blew the smoke out of his mouth, the door opened and Price, now also dressed in his coat, stepped outside. He shut the door behind him, his eyes remained on Soap the whole time. The Scotsman lowered his gaze, unable to bear the look of pure empathy that covered his lover's face. He heard Price sigh softly, before sitting down next to Soap on the hard ground.

"I know you said you wanted to be alone.." Price started carefully, his tone cautious, "but when the hell have I ever done what I've been told, eh? It has gotten me into trouble before." he turned his head and gave Soap a crooked smile, hoping it adequately concealed his worry for the man beside him. His head bowed in closer as he put his arm around the younger solider, pulling him close. At first Soap tensed, fighting internally the need to ease into Price's arms and the need to leave and not further hindrance Price with his bullshit fears.

"It'd probably be better if you weren't here. Just leave me, Price." Soap muttered out trying to provoke the man into leaving..but not even believing his own words. He rubbed his temples in a slow, circular motion.

"The hell I should." Price scoffed and only scooted closer to the other man, hand that wasn't already on Soap, twitched in his lap, he moved it to place it on Soap's shoulder, rubbing the tightened muscle there, skilled hands knowing exactly what felt best to the other man. "I know you Soap, I know you don't mean that."

The physical contact nearly broke him again, it was outrageously comforting, he tried not to lean into the touch too much. He then let out an irritated sigh and turned his head towards Price, "Dammit Price. I don't want you to see me like that, like this." He stared hard at Price, the other man returned it, unwavering. Soap closed his eyes and leaned his head back again, swallowing hard and taking another drag from the cigar and exhaling. He didn't make a move to remove the hand massaging his formerly tense shoulder. Price took notice in this and moved slightly to the side, now placing both hands on either side of Soap's shoulders, digging in deeper now. Soap grunted deep in his throat, feeling himself begin to relax into the touch.

His words caused Price to feel unsettled, flustered, his eyebrows raised in disbelief and his head shook slightly, but the older man kept it under control. Remaining calm and understanding, "And why is that? Why, for any reason, would I not want to be around you? After all we've been through together Soap..hell and back. Several times." He stared on at Soap, studying his face, head still back against the wall, eyes still shut, brows still tightly knit together. One hand on Soap's shoulder ceased it's soothing motions and reached for the cigar in his hands. Price brought it to his own lips, breathing in deep, eyes still lingering on Soap.

Soap's face fell into his hands, running down it until only his mouth was covered, and tilted his head to Price. "It's not fair to you, Price. All that shite you made it through, I mean, fuck, you survived three goddamn years in the Gulag and barley seem effected by it." He gestured his hands towards Price, whose face seemed to darken at Soap's statement.

"Soap...that's not true, what happened in there still haunts me. I'm not completely unscarred, you know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like it didn't but it's just.. You hold it together so well and stay so strong for me, for us. And here I am having the same fucking re-accruing nightmare, waking up and clinging to you. I can't even sleep without you there or else I have a fucking panic attack. How can you not think I'm weak and pathetic..how can you even stand to be around me when I'm like that?"

"Because that's what you do when you love someone. You don't give up on them or avoid them when things get hard. And you sure as hell don't expect things to get better or go away overnight. If you love them then you stay with them, even if it never does end. And that's where I'll be, Soap. I'll be right here beside you no matter what is wrong, no matter what hell you're facing in your mind, I'll fight it with you because I have my fair share of demons as well. It's not because I need to be there, love, it's because I want to be."

Price's confession is what finally broke Soap, he stopped fighting the ever-nagging need to fall into Price. His arms encircled fully around the older man, who ended up dropping the cigar on the concrete in the process of returning the embrace. Soap buried his face in Price neck, words coming out muffled.

"God, Price. I can't lose you again." His eyes burned with tears but held them back as much as possible. He let out a low whimper, only nuzzling further in the other man's neck, who responded by gliding his hands up Soap's back, then downwards before removing them and placing them on the sides of Soap's face, tugging him gently away from his neck.

"Hey...hey, I'm not going anywhere, love." His fingers brushed along Soap's face, wiping away any stray tears and drying any old ones before his fingers settled higher, lightly running over the scar that cut across Soap's left eye. He leaned closer, kissing up the faded line. Soap's eyes closed again, lashes sweeping underneath. Price's lips remained on the upper half of the old wound. "I've lost you too, you know."

All previous panic seemed to flow out of Soap's body under Price's touch, his senses had focused on the steady movement of Price's breathing and the increasing rasp of his voice. He nodded slowly against Price's lips, feeling his beard move against his cheekbone, the surprisingly soft hairs there caressed his face and filled him with a warmth unlike any other.

He let out a huff of air. "Guess we should stop doing that to each other, eh?"

"Yeah, I reckon that would be for the best. Mm'sorry I left you alone in the room... I know how hard it is for you and I still got up. I should have ignored my bloody thirst." Price said guilty, nose now grazed down to Soap's cheek, resting his face against the other man's. Stubble rubbing against his beard. The strong smell of the cigar lingered in the air, but the aroma was a pleasant scent to both men.

Soap hushed his words, "You don't have anything apologize for, old man." A smile finally broke on Soap's lips when he spoke the endearment fondly, a deep affection arouse in Price's chest.  
He leaned forward, warm lips brushing together, breathing in each other, before catching the upturn of Soap's lips in a sudden, insistent kiss. Soap drew in a sharp intact of air through his nose, his own lips moving against Price's in rough motions. Soap's mouth parted, Price's teeth gently scraping and sucking Soap's lower lip into his mouth, their breaths mingling heatedly. Soap let out a low groan before Price released his lip and kissed him full on again, the younger man's hands finding there way onto his neck, softly scratching the skin, causing goosebumps to arise on Price. Price's hands lowered to his waist pulling him in, deepening the kiss. Price leaned over Soap, pressing him into the wall, slowing the movements of his lips against Soap's until they held together and pulled away, only to press together softly a few times before stopping completely, knowing that now wasn't the time to go any further.

Price still kept his hold on Soap, whose own hands had moved from the Price's neck to rest on his shoulders now mimicking the massaging motions Price had done to him. He let out a pleased noise, eyes now opened and admired the handsome face of the younger man in front of him. The light blue eyes darkened by evening sky, bruised circles underneath them, a flush across his cheeks, full lips usually a light pink now near red and still slick. Price leaned forward again to brush his mouth with them again. "Price..." the man's deep voice vibrated against his lips.

Their faces still close, Price answered, "Yes?"

"My arse is going numb..and I think we forgot all about that cigar." A burst of laughter fell from both of them. Price eased his weight off of Soap, giving him one final kiss before untangling their limbs from each other and standing. He found the cursed cigar and crushed it under his heel. "Bloody waste that was. What a shame." He shook his head in feigned sorrow at the sight of the now destroyed half of a cigar.

Soap let out a quiet laugh more of it shaking his shoulders than anything, "Like you thought it was a waste when you had your lips and hands all over me."

A thoughtful frown formed on Price's lips for a second and suddenly turned into a grin, "You do have a point there." He gave Soap a quick wink, staring adoringly down at the man who returned the look ardently.

Price outstretched his hand towards Soap. The Scotsman simply stared up at Price for a few moments, as if to prove to himself that he was really there and that he really loved him despite all of his faults, before he too outstretched his hand, in a all too familiar scenario..only this time it wasn't left struggling against empty air to a man just out of reach calling out in despair, at last his hand found its destination, the place it was always reaching to grasp and never let go of. And he didn't. Even after Price pulled him up and onto his feet, their hands remained clasped together, stronger than ever, as he lead them into the house and back to their bedroom.

The room was no longer suffocating or impossible to be in, in fact, the warmth and familiarity of it was a blessing. Price brought the hand that was enclasped in his own up to his lips, placing a kiss to the other man's scarred knuckles and giving a tender rub with his other hand before he let it go. Soap instantly missed the contact and resisted grasping his hand again.

They both shed off their jackets, throwing them messily to the floor before Soap moved closer towards Price giving him a tight squeeze, to which Price eagerly reciprocated, holding on to the younger man tightly for a few long seconds, before pulling him out to an arms length distance, eyes searching all over his face. Soap's eyes lowered again for a moment, only a moment, before he raised them up to meet the eye contact.

"Price...I don't know if the nightmares will ever go away..or the panic attacks." Soap's voice was almost small, fearful. Price looked at him deeply, hating the way his eyes looked haunted from the old memories...he knew his must have looked just about the same.

"I meant what I said, love. I'm not going anywhere. No matter how long they last. You don't need to ever feel ashamed, or pathetic Soap..you're the strongest man I've ever known." His hands slid up and down the sides of Soap's arms, hands tightening around the muscles in a firm grasp. "You've persevered, endured. You've survived, through so much, Soap. You survived. Yes, we've lost each other..but at least in the end we found each other again." Price's words reminded Soap of his own strength, the one that he possessed inside of him, the one that was never really gone but simply forgotten. He hung on his words, like he always had before and nodded strongly at Price, leaning up to kiss him again.

"How in the bloody hell do you do that, love?" Soap spoke onto Price's lips.

"Hmm, do what?" Price hummed out in reply, eyes heavy lidded.

"Always say these damn things that bring something out in me. Whether it was something I knew was there or not. But it's always just the thing I need to hear. Fuck, I love you."

Price's heart hammered a bit, hand once again finding itself to Soap's face, thumb running across Soap's lips, as if trying to catch the words that came from them. "I love you too.." Soap leaned further into him, head resting on his shoulder, Price copied the move.  
They both fell into a comfortable silence, just hearing the other's steady heartbeat for a bit, further proof that, yes, they both had survived, despite everything fate had thrown at them.

Price's eyes looked upward to the top of Soap's head and a small fond smile appeared on his mouth, "Well, would you look at that? Your mohawk's not all bloody perfect for once." Price mumbled, running his hands through the dark hair, Soap chuckled at this, gave a look of mock-horror, then quickly snatched the hat from the top of Price's head and placed it on his own. "Hey..." Price gave him a glare, Soap smiled and shrugged.

"Oi, I can't have you seeing my hair like that, it would ruin my reputation..just have to borrow this for a bit, eh?" He turned his chin upright and modeled it a bit and Price couldn't help the laugh and playful eye roll he directed at the other man. Soap leaned his face forward, mouth directly at Price's neck, biting at it,

"Besides..your hair's a bit messy right now, probably my work from earlier, its pretty bloody sexy." He exaggerated the point by running his fingers through it, dull nails scraping. The deep brogue of his voice and hot breath that hit him made him forget any and all annoyances. No matter how small.

"Aah, fine, fine. Only because you so damn good in it." Price muttered, accent thick, happy to see Soap back to his old self. The bloody seductive, hard bastard he was.

They helped each other remove their clothing, rough hands intimately running across the other's chest, abs, shoulders til they were down to nothing, before they slipped under the covers on their bed. Soap lay on his back, the darkness surrounding them both, but he could hear Price breathing beside him. He turned himself on to his side allowing Price to slide behind him, he could feel his hands running over his chest again leading down to his stomach, flattening and threading fingers through the hair there.

"Good dreams now, eh love?" Price whispered into the back of Soap's neck before planting a kiss, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Hard to imagine having anything other than those when you touch me like that."

"Oh and believe me if we both weren't bloody exhausted I would be doing more than that. A lot more. But...there's always morning." He could feel the smug smirk against his neck. The words were a promise, an...enticing one at that.

Soap's back was pressed against Price's chest, whose arms roped themselves around him in a tight, firm grip. Price kissed at the bare skin of his shoulder a few times before resting his head on his pillow and shutting his eyes. Soap remained awake, carefully stilling his own breathing so he could feel the raise and fall of Price's chest against his strong back. It came. Steadily, evenly.

It began a new way. A more hopeful one, though Soap was sure the nightmares would return some other night, and Price couldn't /always/ be by his side, but..he knew that he would never really be gone. He would be with him, no matter what. And he would be with him too.


	2. A Place For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a emotionally draining night, Price gives Soap a much needed distraction from the darkness in his mind, in both of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumped the rating up to explicit because of this chapter~

The first thing Price feels when he wakes is warmth. A familiar, radiating warmth that sinks much deeper than into the skin, but more into the soul, into the heart. His arms are still tightly wrapped around Soap's torso, as if they didn't move an inch. The hairs on the back of the man's mohawk tickle at his nose, causing it to scrunch up a bit, but he doesn't dare to move away. If anything, he leans in closer, burying his face in it.

The quiet of the morning, well what he's pretty sure is morning, is filled with the sounds of Soap's breathing, a soft snore, nothing obnoxious or blaring, but a gentle vibration he can feel going through his body and onto his own skin. Price can't help but feel the absurd amount of comfort here, with his arms around Soap, the younger man's back pressed against his chest, a pleasant pressure pushed back on him down lower. He's sure that his arm under Soap has long since fell asleep, momentarily he dreads the impending doom of the pins and needles sensation, but once again, doesn't move, can't even consider it.

It's the moments like these he cherishes most. The times when they're not soldiers, Captains, or heroes with a heavy burden of innocent lives on their shoulders. They're just two men, maybe a little in love, or maybe more in love than any words could say, laying together, getting a little peace. Who would have thought that a little peace could mean this much.

Price's hands run smoothly over Soap's stomach, resuming the previous nights touches, fingers catching in the vast amount of hair there. He trails one hand up his torso and it finds itself on a scar low on his lover's chest, feeling around the raised jagged edges. The peaceful thoughts couldn't always last.

The flashes of that day hit him. Shepherd. The knife. Stuck in so deep that he could only see the handle. The complete fear that filled him at the sight was indescribable. Its all there was. Fear..and rage, towards the man who did this to him. There wasn't much time to feel anything other than those emotions, barely any room for the first, and he certainly couldn't allow himself to feel more than that, or he knew that he'd just be signing their death certificates. Though they both knew going in that it was a serious possibility.

Most of that day was a blur, only the fear and rage remained clear, and earlier on, the nostalgia. The two of them working directly together again, never a better team. But then, the knife, always the knife. The blood that pooled under Soap, that near drenched his clothing. He remembered Soap reaching to him weakly, his eyes nearly shut, before they fell closed. That was when he crawled to him, calling his name with a pained, raw rasp of his voice, on the verge of praying that it would reach his ears and he would come back to him. His fingers instantly pressed to the man's neck, he all but cried out when he found a pulse, weak, so weak, but still there, still beating. Then, the thunderous sound of helicopter blades, Nikolai's chopper. 'The bloody bastard came for us, of course he came for us.' Price was never so glad to have an order not be followed.

The weeks that followed, when was Soap sat up in bed, in near crippling pain at times. Suchers constantly ripping and needing replacing, the need for them to be on the constant move, evading Makarov's men until Soap was fit to fight again. He remembered when Soap was sleeping next to him, still not healed, but refusing to sleep in a make-shift hospital bed all alone without him, and nearly snapping at Price, fearing the lack of contact, when he said that he could sleep in the chair beside his bed. He admittedly feared it too. So he would lay with him, in a still rather small bed, but fitting the two of them comfortably enough. They were used to pressing right up against each other anyways, only this wasn't the ideal position. Soap was stuck sleeping on his back, when he far favored his sides or stomach, but at least Price was there next to him, his own hips hitting into Soap's, their hands twined together and his arm around him.

Soap was visibly frustrated most nights, he detested being out of action, feeling useless, the edge of panic that crept over him at the sight of a knife, not being able to fight or exercise, not being able to have sex. Some nights that one almost seemed to vex him more than anything. He wanted Price to roll on top of him, grab him roughly, teeth glide across his whole body, fuck into him hard, forget even if just for a few minutes that they were in a war. But due to his injuries, it wasn't possible. The most Price could do for him was lean his head down between Soap's legs, mouth around his cock, only pulling out to lick broad stripes on the underside, Soap's groaning deep in his chest and pulling at his hat, tossing the damn thing to the side so he can see Price's face, the sight a little too hot to bear. One of Price's hands squeeze around the base, other holding Soap's hips down, trying to remind him with the hard sucks on his dick and fingers digging into his hip bones that he's still not fully healed and now isn't the time to roughly fuck himself into Price's mouth.

After he comes, he's satisfied, but guilty, thinking that the pleasure is only one sided. But Price kisses his way back up his body, carefully avoiding the bandaged area around his chest and pulls him into a kiss. Soap's hands come up to his face, thumbs stroking across his cheekbones. Price takes his own hard cock into his hands and pumps, body rubbing against Soap's side, licking at the other man's jawline, pressing firm kisses to the stubbled skin. Soap could feel his body moving into him, the desire to touch the man strong, undeniable, his own hand runs down Price's stomach and takes over. Price's body answers the action with a shudder, his name leaving the man's lips in a way he wanted to hear again, over and over. His strong hand brings Price over the edge, Soap's mouth catching every pant of breath and nearly coherent words of pleasure. They'd lay there afterwards, Price's arm around his shoulder, pulling him as close as he could manage, both not nearly comfortable enough in this position, but more than damn good enough, because they were together.

Price watched the scar on Soap's chest heal, taking its time, their nocturnal activities, mostly insinuated by Soap, were not helping the healing process much, but eventually it did heal. Now all that remained there was the scar, lighter than his skin, nearly over an inch in length, it healed looking jagged but almost subtle, betraying the truth of what a deep and ghastly wound it had been before. His fingers still ran across it, mind previously held in a dark past, but a more alluring one altered his focus causing a deep heat to settle inside him. The morning hardness was only increased by the thoughts, the touches that imprinted into his skin, he couldn't help but shift his hips faintly into Soap, feeling rather flustered.

He only ceased his movements when the events of last night rushed back to him. Soap's recurrent nightmares, the panic attack, the way he pushed him away, but the way Price brought him back to him again, reminding him that there was no battle they couldn't face together. Price wanted nothing more than to take away the dreams, the memories, erase the years of suffering and loss from both of their minds, but knew that it wasn't possible. They would always be marked by those times, but if anything, it made them closer, made them cling to each other more, not chancing the other one slipping away. There was no chance in hell anyone would ever rip Price away from Soap's side again, no way Soap's outstretched hand would meet empty air. It would always find itself covered in warmth, in the soothing hold of Price's.

Though Price could more than empathize with Soap's anxiety, the fears, it was harder to help him with the nightmares. How could he save him from something that attacked him from inside his own mind? It was a helpless feeling, knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent them, to make them go away. There was only one thing, that was to be patient, to be there for him, have his arms and ears open, use his words, remind him of his strength, remind him of his love for him that never faltered, never lessened and never would, no matter what. And mostly, to be his partner.

His arms instinctively tightened protectively around the younger man, face still buried in the soft dark hairs flecked with just the slightest amount of gray, planting a kiss on his head, hoping it would reach his wounded mind. Soap stirred a little in his hold, a deep breath was taken and released through his nose as he moved, tucking himself deeper into Price's embrace. He could see Soap's eyebrows pull down and mouth pout out subtly, the move made Price want nothing more than to kiss at his full lips, but he settled on kissing the top of his head again, lingering a bit. This time he could see Soap's mouth twitch at the sides, the ghost of a smile threatening to show upon his lips. Price relished this moment, a quiet, sleepy Soap who was far from a morning person, but the sexiest bloody person he could ever hope to lay his eyes on, let alone hold. Who needed coffee or tea to wake up to when you had a Soap MacTavish?

He knew Soap well enough to know that he was awake by now, but simply denying the act of waking /up/. He was trying to ignore the part of himself that knew that he was fully rested and instead just lay in Price's arms for the rest of the day, or forever really, either would be fine. Price's hands ran over his stomach and chest again, coaxing the younger man out of his stubborn state, he needed to see those eyes open, have the striking light blue send a shock straight to his heart, hear the deep brogue of his voice tiredly fill the morning air, sending shocks to other places, lower places.

Soap was relaxed in his arms, body and mind still in the battle of waking up or unmoving. That is until Price kissed at the back of his neck, leading to the side of it, kissing hard at the overly sensitive skin, beard leaving prickling teases on it, his skin feels like its tingling, goosebumps rise and his mouth betrays him by releasing a low moan. Price smiles against the tendons in his neck, biting lightly at them. Another unstoppable noise escapes Soap's lips, almost a growl only encouraging the kissing at his neck. Soap can almost feel a future hickey being there, or several, and here they were, two grown men. Then again, they did have a thing for marking each other. A way to control the chaos, bodies covered in temporary marks that were given by someone they trusted and loved, not forced on them and riddled with bad memories.

He groans, the feeling of Price's mouth at his neck in combination with his hands, which moved along the also sensitive exposed skin of his chest and stomach, moving dangerously low to his ass and back around to the hardness of his dick, not wholly from the morning hours. He pushes himself back into Price, a hiss leaving the older man's mouth. The previous night's promise never left either's mind.

Soap turns in his arms, burying himself in his chest, leaving his own kisses in the hair and skin there, the movements tired and still groggy, but not lacking enthusiasm. Price readjusts his arms, still no chance he was removing them completely from the other man's body, and peers down at Soap, only the top of his mohawk visible, a small smile fell on his lips at the sight.

"Good morning, love." Price said, moving one of his arms and propping his head on his hand, still waiting to see those eyes, but knowing Soap's slow to wake state that it could be a while, but he could be a patient man. He could try to be.

"mmhm'morning." Soap mumbled into his chest, before resuming the lazy kisses. Price's other hand shifted from Soap's hip to his hair, running through it, baffled that it somehow got more perfect and fell into place even better overnight. Price's gaze only moved away for a second to glance out the window, he could see it was a gloomy rainy day, their favorite. The rain pelting against the glass, the sound of it soothing, room dimmed despite the early hours from the cloudy sky. All of it served to remind him of their first night together all those years ago. Soap, back against the wall in his room, face flushed from the kissing, looking half ready to bolt out the door in fear of rejection, half ready to throw himself on Price. All it took was one word, one reassuring word from Price filled with a thousand meanings and promises , 'Stay.' And he did, for much more than that night. Rain pouring, lightening striking, the thunder covering the sounds the two of them made from the rest of the base. They loved the rain.

"Ay, it's raining outside." He shook Soap lightly, trying to get him to look. His voice was edged with an excitement that he wasn't sure was from the weather or from the attention his chest was receiving from Soap's lips.

He bet to himself that it was the latter.

Soap grumbled something on Price's skin, the words far too incoherent for him to decipher. "Hmm..couldn't quite get that."

The younger man sighs and pulls his face just the slightest bit away from his chest and repeats gruffly. "I said, how can you be so bloody chipper in the morning, I'll never understand..." He then plants his face into the space between Price's collarbone and neck and breathes deeply, to get oxygen sure, but maybe also to fill his senses with the scent of Price's warm, clean skin. A thing that was damn near impossible to come by during their years in active combat.

"Hard not to be when I wake up to this everyday, you in my arms, sleepy and cursing the light of day."

"Oh ha ha, you're a funny bastard." He mumbles, unamused by the man's description of him.

"And your charm too..it's bloody irresistible."

"Ugh." Soap buries his face further into Price's neck, a deep laugh left the older man at his lover's obvious discontent for waking up, no matter who was holding him. Price shakes his head, amused and filled with complete fondness, brushing his fingers over the ridges of Soap's back. He feels the man take in another breath. Price smirks, feeling the hot air of Soap's sharp exhale hit the juncture on his neck.

A light tracing pressure find its way to a scar there, he tenses somewhat, closing his eyes, collecting himself. He knows he's not back at the Gulag, surrounded and pined with a blade to the throat, but here, safe in bed with Soap. He swallows hard, he knows Soap has endless questions in his mind about all the various scars Price accumulated during his time in the Russian prison, but most - well most Price didn't care to relive in his head, let alone speak aloud and fill his lover's mind with more troubling thoughts. Besides, he's moved past his time there, as much as he could at least. Being stuck in a literal hell, fighting to survive, while Soap was stuck in a mental one, fighting for peace of mind.

The tender touch from calloused fingers across the long, faint line, and the light feeling of lips pressed there calm the perturbing thoughts. Now he thinks to the late nights after they were reunited again, the two of them seeing the new marks that were unknown to the other, acknowledging them and making them known with lips, trying to kiss away the memories and actions that caused them, even if the secrets behind them remained just that.

As if Soap could read his mind, he speaks almost inaudible, "Sometimes..I wish I would have been taken there too, so you wouldn't have been alone in that fucking place."

Price stiffens at the thought, and presses a firm kiss to the top of the other man's head. "Everyday in there I thought about how you were..somewhere, fighting, and doing it without me. That's what helped me survive...you. Knowing that you were alone. I knew you were more than capable and strong..but I had to get out someday, somehow, and be with you again. I wasn't going down until I was."

Finally Soap's head raised up and his eyes at into view, a light storm cloud of blue, staring deeply into his own, communicating silently to each other things words couldn't give meaning to. He moved his body up, so they were face to face, one hand curled under his chin the other picking lightly at the other man's beard hair, special focus on the gray ones scattered throughout it.

He looked almost conflicted before he spoke, a hesitance, but a solid tone. "You're what helped keep me going too, you know. Even when I thought you were..gone..I knew that you believed in me, that you'd want me to push, to be the best solider I could. I wasn't going to let everything you were, disappear..and have everything you taught me go to waste. I wasn't going to give up until I'd given every last thing I had, so even if I didn't make it, I'd die knowing I did what I could, then I'd be with you again." Price nods, jaw tight, he knows, he's been there.

Price pulls Soap's hand from his beard and places it on his chest and held it there with his own. Soap could feel the motions of his heartbeat, strong and little uneven from his words. He rested there for a moment, getting lost in the consistent sound, his anchor holding him there. He leans forward and kisses Price slow, sensual, his body languid as he let Price liven the movements of their lips. Though they were now fully awake, a certain drowsiness still dwelled in them both. Soap shifts, leaning even closer, hand still clasped at Price's heart, the beating thudded harder now. He slides his other arm around Price and hugs him, deepening the kiss before ending it. He moves his face away and lays back down on the pillow, smile threatening to break across his face at Price's messy morning hair. Even his beard seemed to be affected by it, then again it could have been his own fingers that caused the disarray. He doesn't resist moving a hand up to gently muss about in Price's already untidy bedhead, the older man looked utterly contented by the touches.

Soap breaks the silence and reflective thoughts. "Guess we were both fighting to get to each other again."

"And we did in the end. We can't change the past, we can't forget the things that happened and pretend they never did. But we can heal, move on, with that vigor and strength. It's always been there in you. That's why your mind won't win. That and because you're a hard bastard. Though you do feel..rather soft right now." Soap nodded against him and the corners of his mouth upturned just a bit when Price's hands sneaked to feel about on his ass.

"Good thing we're both stubborn." Soap says quietly, fingers now caressing at his cheek. Price smiles, eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Stubborn and enduring. Fate sure did try its best to split us apart, but it didn't know what it was getting into when it messed with us."

"Got that right. I know I'd think twice before I scuffled with us. Odds are in our favor."  
Price made the move to agree with the statement by swiftly pressing a kiss to Soap's lips.

"You know, you never mentioned..did you sleep well?" Price laid his head down on his own pillow and absentmindedly started running his fingers over Soap's knuckles.

"Well, it was kinda hard to bring up anything like that when I woke up to you all over my neck." Price's eyes glanced over his neck, light fading marks from by him peppered across, a heated sensation fanned his skin just thinking about it. "But I did, yeah, after..well you know."

"Good. And I thought I'd give you a..stimulating wake up call." Price says directly.

"Just stimulating, eh? More like salacious, biting at my neck and all."

Price shrugged casually. "I just wanted to see your eyes."

"Hm, well, technically speaking that wasn't really the best way to go about it..especially considering that's my 'Oi' spot."

Price's eyebrows drew together and a look of confusion flashed on his features. "Your..'Oi spot'..?"

"Yeah, the one that makes you feel all tingling and shite. Like, 'Oi that's good' and all that. Your 'Oi spot'."

"Soap, that is the most bloody ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life."

"Oh come on, old man, I know for a fact that you've got a lot of 'Oi' spots on your body."

"Do I?"

"Mhmm like here..same as me." He leans into him, lips on his neck, sure enough Price feels the tingle. "And here...and here.." Trailing down to his collar bone and shoulder, bringing a hand up to rub at it, lowering it then to his chest and sweeping across it. "Most of all..here." His hand moved dangerously low, Price could feel his heated palm just out of range of gripping him, his breathing hitched awaiting a firm grasp..that never came. "Then again, that's everyone's 'Oi spot'." He let out a huff of air when Soap smirked and tucked his hand back under his chin. "See, practically melted into my touch."

"Or lack there of." Price mumbled irritably. Soap laughed at the man's words, because the usually quite happy in the morning man has now turned considerably peeved.

"Now that I'm thinking of it..I did have a pretty damn good dream, but it ended too quick.."

"Wasn't my fault right?"

"Nope, just ended and moved on. I swear, it's like my dreams can be a bigger tease than you sometimes." His face contorted into a look of aggravation, cursing his mind once again but for more trivial matters.

"I have no idea what you could possibly be referring to. Anyways, who was the one just a second from touching me only to pull away, eh?"

"Just a little payback, that's all." Soap smirks, not entirely masking the longing in his eyes, trying to resist the urge to put his hands right back to where they were and this time finish what they strongly implied.

"Vengeance has no place in a healthy relationship, love. But, do you care to tell me what this dream contained?"

"Mm, You were there.."

"And?" Price stared on at him, edging with want, waiting for Soap's words to ignite a already slow burning, simmering fire between them.

"May have been some touching, kissing." Soap rolled his shoulders.

"Soap..." His previously eager state dropped dramatically, Soap was just messing with him now, frustratingly so.

"What? They say you forget 90% of your dreams within 5 minutes of waking up, not my fault." Soap said seriously, but the amused glint in his eyes lead Price on to his true intentions.

Price let out a pent up sigh and rolled himself on top of Soap, pushing the younger man on his back, having quite enough of his dragged on teasing. His elbows rested on the sides of Soap's head on the pillow, a wild look in his eyes. The smirk on Soap's mouth only seemed to intensify until Price's hips came forward, a hot press of their hard flesh grinding together, he let out a surprised moan and his own hips bucked up into the sensation, biting his lip in a failing attempt to silence another groan.

It was Price's turn to tease now, hands dragging down the side of Soap's body, clasping his ass, pulling them roughly together. Soap's hands found their way to his ass too, copying the gripping hold. A flare of intense pleasure shoots through them both, Soap breathes in through his teeth, tongue darting out across his lips enticing Price to kiss the now wettened mouth. Price drives his hips forward again, this time unable to contain his own groan. Soap's lips parted to gasp at the increasing movements, while Price took advantage of this, his tongue seeking out all of the hidden corners of his mouth, rubbing against the other man's tongue. Deep breaths were taken through their noses, a delicious friction their bodies created under the warmth of the blanket, Price only breaks away to nip at his lips and jaw, hands still palming at Soap's ass, clutching it, bringing their cocks harder together.

"Fuck, Price, tell me you aren't gonna turn into a dream here and stop..aah." Soap grits his teeth and tries to pull Price's face up so he can kiss him again.

"I'm not a dream, I'm here, but I have something else in mind."

"I swear if you're even considering leaving me like this..."

Price grins, thrusting into the younger man, leaving his words to trail off to a moan, the tingle spreading through both their bodies. Price's hands move away from Soap's ass and rest on his shoulders, remembering how tense they were last night and still were. He lifts himself off Soap a little, who attempts to buck up into him, needing the hot grinding. The gap was enough to make Soap give a miserable noise and for Price to be hit with a pang of regret. Leaning in, he gives him one more drawn out kiss and then moves off of the younger man who's left heavily panting in place, a glare on his face..if looks could kill.

"Where in the bloody hell are you going, Price? You /can't/ leave me here like this." Soap complains. Price can see the obvious bump in the blanket from his arousal, Soap runs a hand through his now damp hair moving his hips up just a bit, just so Price could see what he was missing, and he definitely did miss it.

"I said I had something else in mind..don't worry I'm not going to leave you like that..not for long anyways."

"Price." Soap ceased all motions of his hips and stared seriously at his lover, almost at the point of desperation to push Price down into the mattress and finish them both off his damn self. Price sensing this, leaned in to kiss him again from his sitting position, trying to reassure his lover that he wasn't really going to go anywhere..and maybe not drag this out too painfully long.

"Roll over." Price whispered against his lips, now Soap was eager again, he could almost sense the relief that washed over the younger man.

"Yes, sir." He winks at Price before flipping himself over, ignoring the cracks in his back at the turn, he wasn't as young as he used to be or maybe it was the combat that aged him. Regardless, he felt a twitching excitement bubble throughout his body that certainly made him feel younger, his fists clenched to his sides waiting for Price to make his move, to do anything, really, as long as it involved touching him. He could feel the bed move as Price retrieved an item from his bedside table. The anticipation in him deepened when he turned his head so it was facing Price and could see bottle of lube in his hands, but he dropped the bottle to the bed, falling next to Soap's arm. He frowned at Price for not immediately jumping into action.

"What are you getting at here?" Soap fidgeted about impatiently.

"Just relax, relax." Price's tone caused him to do just that, body sinking into the mattress, his groin rubbed into it, rocking forward, creating pleasant flicks of pleasure to course through him. He felt a hand at his ass, firmly holding his moving hips, ceasing all the motions he was making.

Price was on his knees beside him, taking in the sight of the younger man. Soap laid out on his stomach, unclothed and body tense. The muscles in his back flexed and tight and broad shoulders bunched, his strong arms at his side, biceps sticking out conspicuously because of his tightly fisted hands. "You look gorgeous like this, love."

Soap watched as Price's eyes skim over his naked form, the heavy lidded appreciate gaze triggering a flush on his face, his own eyes studied his lover's body. From the top of his messy haired head, to the collarbones that stuck out above his sturdy chest, down to his unbelievably fit abs. His eyes settled on the trail of hair that led down to his cock, the hardness he found there made his hips move against the mattress again, wanting nothing more than to have it pressed against him, on him, or preferably, in him.

"You look well fit yourself, I know you feel even better.." Soap murmured, mouth pressed into the pillow, lifting up his ass when he feels Price's hand squeeze it. He needed the man to hurry up and touch him already, with more than just his hands.

"In good time..but first, you were really tense last night, thought I'd help relieve the pressure."

"You could help relieve something else.."

"Soap...I'm doing this to make you feel good."

"Alright, alright. So what? A massage? Ok..that does sound fucking amazing..so long as this is one of those 'full package' deals."

"Bloody hell, you're an insatiable man." Price muttered under his breath, moving closer to the younger man, repositioning himself so he was sitting on top of Soap with a knee on either side of his thighs, straddling him. The added weight of Price on him pushed him deeper into the mattress, a new pressure applied that was more than a little welcome.

"Mmmph, can't argue with that." He closes his eyes, feeling Price lean closer into him, the man's hands coming to rest on his shoulders, palms digging into the tense muscles, he lets out a low moan.

Price's hands stay there a bit, knowing that most of his tension was carried here, the weight of his anxieties physically manifested right into his shoulders. His fingers give special attention his shoulder blades, working on either side, then to the middle, loosening the compressed mass of muscle. Soap's breathing begins to mirror the motions of his hands, heartbeat slow and at ease, the background noise of the rain outside their window lulling him further into the relaxed state. His balled up fists long since unraveled, laying knuckle down loosely against the blanket. Price's hands move up to his neck, thumbs rubbing down the center of it, fingers caressing into the side, a warm feeling pooling low causing another moan, louder this time. Price smiles at this, repeating the movements, feeling the low rise of goosebumps on Soap's skin. Price bows down his head, lips at Soap's ear, breath hot, his own coming out ragged when Price nibbles on the side of it, he bites his lip and squirms his hips when Price's tongue runs down the ridges, then kissing at the now light marks on his neck that were left over from his earlier wake up call.

"Feel good?" Price's voice low, a husky rasp right at his ear. A shiver runs through his body and he's sure that voice will always cause a reaction like this.

"God, yes." Soap practically nuzzles his face into the pillow, almost whining when Price leaves the side of his face.

"See...and here you wanted to rush this along." Soap was conflicted, on one hand, this was fucking amazing and he was enjoying every second of it, and he could tell by the way Price's cock, still fully hard, was pressing into his lower back just a few seconds ago, that he was thoroughly enjoying it too. But on the other hand, he wished that Price would put that bottle of lube laying next to him to good use and fuck him already.

Price's hands glided down from his neck to the middle of his upper back, pulling and pressing his way down lower, circling around to repeat the process, Soap's breathing still timed with the movements. His hands worked down into the middle of his back, focusing on the knots there, circular motions with the tips of his fingers, thumbs dig against the lines of his shoulder blades, then flattening his palms, working them to the base of his spine, dipping into the dimples above his ass, Soap grunts, arching up into his hands.

"Fucking hell...how did you get so bloody good at this?" Soap manages to say between the hard rubs.

"Don't know..must be my hidden talent."

"And here I thought breaching doors and taking down helicopters in three shots was...mmmn."

Price pauses his touches, half smile on his face, and begins kissing his way down his spine, starting at the base of his neck, leading down to the very dimples he was touching and back up again. He grazed fingers over the old healed nicks and cuts along it, mapping out the skin he knew so well. Soap was like putty in his hands, his breathing deep, goosebumps still arose on his skin, and groans came out in response to particularly powerful strokes.

Price's hands were now on Soap's thighs, massaging hands dipping in between, hitting close to Soap's rock hard cock. "Price..." Soap's voice drawled out, tone desperate. He eyed the bottle of lube next to him, urging the older man to reach for it. Blessedly, Price had the same thing in mind and he did just that. He could hear Price shuffle about behind him and move to sit a bit further down his legs, now straddling his shins. The snapping sound of the bottle opening echoing through the room, through his intensely anticipating body.

He spread Soap's legs apart, palms running down his flank, leaning down to bite at the right side of his ass. The younger man jumped, his cock trapped between the press of his body and the bed, twitched, a hiss through his teeth only encouraging Price's marking. A slick finger was at his entrance, he pushed back on it impatiently, appallingly turned on, one finger being far from enough. Price notices this and another one joins the first, scissoring motions only causing the backwards thrusting from Soap to increase, Price catches his hips to still the move.

"Please don't fuck with foreplay..aaah.." He was cut off as a third finger entered him, he buried his face in his arms, and this time Price couldn't hold back the strong, persistent rocking of the younger man against his fingers. He worked them inside him, slowly, drawn out.

"Sorry, love, but I think we're already a bit past that."

At this point, Price was desperate himself, painfully hard from the whole morning's activities. A low noise of desire escaped his mouth as he continues twisting and pumping his fingers in Soap, the younger man biting on his own fist, still pushing back on them, panting hard into the pillow. "Price, please."

All at once, Price's fingers withdrew but before he could even miss them, the blunt head of Price's cock eased a few centimeters inside him. He gritted his teeth feeling himself stretch around the older man who was taking his time pushing in, he couldn't even attempt to force him with his own maneuvers since Price planted a firm, unyielding hand on his hip, holding him down in place again, another means to draw this out and tease the other man. His other hand had moved to the side of Soap's head, pressed firmly down in the mattress, Soap could see the muscles straining in his forearm. He was laying on top of Soap in a push up position, easing himself forward, deeper, snapping his hips just the slightest until he was completely in to the very base of his cock, hip bones flush to Soap's flank. He stayed just like that a few seconds, kissing at the back of Soap's neck, ignoring his strong urge to fuck into him relentlessly.

Soap exhaled slowly and clenched tight around Price, who sucked in a deep breath. "Price, move."

Price lifted so he was holding himself up, Soap now free to do any movements he pleased, which he took advantage of, moving his lower body, sinking Price deeper into him before pulling back a little, and repeating a few times.

"Fuck, Soap, you're so..." His head was bowed down, face was between the younger man's shoulder blades, kissing in the space between, he nodded in delayed response to his lover's earlier plea, and gave a shallow thrust, Soap moaned and one hand searched blindly and found Price's forearm, clasping it hard. His slow, barely moving thrusts were nothing but torture for the man bellow him, whose fingernails dug into his flesh, hips still gyrating trying to make the motions even more satisfying for the both of them.

"Price, if you don't move faster, I will make you.." Soap growled out and Price would have laughed if his body wasn't racked with pleasure from the younger man's writhing about.

"Good idea, why don't you go ahead." Price was almost surprised at how fast Soap jumped into action, bringing himself up so his weight was balanced on the palm that wasn't holding on to Price's forearm for dear life. His fingers gripped the sheets as he brought his hips forward and slammed them backwards, using a swaying motion to fuck himself on Price's cock. A loud groan escaped the older man, now set off from the quick thrusts. Soap slams back again with rippling impacts, headboard banging the wall. Price's arms shake struggling to brace himself from the rough pounding, breathing desperate growled rushes of air, snapping his hips in tandem with the push and pull of Soap's ass. He loses control quickly after Soap starts making little noises while squeezing his muscles around Price's cock. He pistons his hips up into Soap as he grinds down hard, a series of "Fuck me," "I love you," "Harder," falling from Soap's lips.

He pushes Soap back down into the mattress, his free forearm pinned against the other man's back now fucking into him with zeal, smacking flesh echoing in the quiet bedroom. Price's forceful pounding along with Soap's own motions resulted in him brushing against the sensitive spot deep inside Soap, his breath was stolen by the rush of pleasure that ricocheted up and down his spine. "Fuck, right there." Soap calls out shakily. Price's pinning arm moved back down to his hips, holding the angle they found, perfectly hitting into him with every roll of his hips. His other hand found Soap's unoccupied one and twined their fingers together. Soap gasps out a cry of startled pleasure with each thrust, shoving back against every one. He released his hand from Price's forearm and twisted it in the sheets, biting the pillow, eyes clenched shut, whole body alight.

Price let go of his hold on Soap's hip, keeping the angle, and rakes his nails down Soap's sweaty back. Soap cries out when the older man bites lightly into his shoulder, he rutted himself shamelessly against the blanket under him, almost forgetting to breathe when the wild pleasure shocks through him in flashing bursts as he falls apart with a choked cry, exploding beneath himself, his hips still surging forward continuing rubbing into the blanket, riding out his orgasm.

Soap's fingers still clasped in the sheets, holding on tight as Price's hips stuttered and snapped with reckless movements, one arm wrapped around Soap's head bringing their lips together, rough but gentle, sucking at his lower lip, groaning. Soap flexes his muscles as much as he can around Price, pushing back against him full of a different kind of vigor. All of it is enough to bring the older man over the edge, body seizing, a burning coil at his spin, hips coming to a halt as he came, a groan wretched from the back of his throat.

 

It took a while before either could process their surroundings, Price all but collapses on top of Soap, sliding out of him, chest heaving. Soap is in much of the same state, fingers finally loose on the mattress, sore from the prolonged tight grasp on the sheets, his other hand still held in Price's, not willing to let go. Price kissed at his back once more before mustering the strength to roll off of him. He brings the exhausted younger man into his arms, both of their bodies twitching from the aftershocks.

"Wow." Was all Soap could say, with his head laid on Price's shoulder, and voice a little raw from his orgasm. Price laughed breathlessly and nodded, feeling like lighting a cigar right about now. Their legs wrapped around each other in an affectionate cling, sweaty skin sticking together. Price's lips crushed to his jaw, then to his lips, Soap rumbled in contentment, nudging his face against the other man's. Both men were worn out, but far from done, heartbeats fell into perfect sync and hands still held together. "Don't think I've ever felt this...relaxed. Not in a long time."

Price nearly glowed at his words, kissing the side of Soap's head, tasting the salt of his skin on his lips. Mission is a success. "That's all I wanted to do for you, give you some peace, comfort. You deserve it more than anyone."

"I'm always at peace when I'm with you. And you deserve it too. We both do."

"Your happiness gives me comfort...so I'm good. More than, really."

Soap looked at him with muted amazement. "I'll never understand how I got so lucky, getting you."

"You know, I ask myself the same question everyday about you."

"Even with all my shite?" Soap questions, eyes squinting and carefully watching Price.

"Yes, I love you, Soap..every piece, every part, no matter what, til the end. And even then."

"No one would stay this long, put up with all of it."

"I would, I will." Price says earnestly, another promise.

"Bollocks." But there's a smile on Soap's face, eyes misty.

"I'm a man of my word."

"I know..just another thing that I love about you." Price's heart is maybe singing a little, Soap snuggles closer into his embrace, hands never letting up their own hold. They lay a bit in the quiet, bodies still coming down from their high. Price's dull nails scraping just lightly against the back of Soap's scalp, while Soap's fingers mess about in his chest hair, the inhales and exhales creating a soothing motion against his head.

Price eyed the disarray on the bed and the state of the blanket from when Soap came. "I think it's safe to say that today just became laundry day."

"Aye, roger that, if I can even bring myself to get up now." Soap says, letting out a grunt, stretching his now tense-free back.

"Copy. So tell me, did I hit a lot of 'oi' spots?" Price grins down at Soap, whose eyes all but roll back in his head in response, looking fucked out and satiated, body still holding every touch in his memory, brows lifted.

"Shite, you have no idea..." He glances out the window, the rain now falling much harder, the sky darker, giving the illusion of early evening. "Think instead we could make today one of those days that you never leave the bed?"

Price reaches to the bedside table, retrieving his hat and placing it atop his head, grin never leaving his lips. "I wish..but can you imagine what hell Ghost and Roach are raising out there without us Captains to keep them in line?"

Soap picks at the brim of his hat, pouting, deep in thought. "I say we risk it, and deal with the consequences later...much later."

"Ok, first we'll stealth our way out there, acquire some food, and then we can resume the not leaving this bed thing." Soap's stomach growled right on cue with Price's words.

"Good plan, we definitely need something to replenish our energy. And here you always disapproved of my liking junk food, but it will be the easiest thing to grab."

"Still don't think those Ding Dong things are the best for you..." Price tutted, cupping his face and kissing him.

"Of course they're not, it's some American thing, don't know. Roach introduced me to them. My life changed that day." Soap looks off to the distance, a look of awe on his face.

"Your life would be changed by some chocolate cake filled rubbish." Price shakes his head peering down at the younger man, humorous look in his eyes.

"I'm telling you, Price, they taste as good as that sex felt."

Price just stares at him, expression blank.

"Hmm..nevermind, nothing could be that fantastic."

Price chuckles lowly, grin finding its way back to his face.

"Alright, I'll move soon...but I just need to lay here a bit longer." Soap shifts himself closer to the older man, who's still smiling fondly at him, his own body not willing to move just yet either.

Soap clings to Price, falling deep into him, his arms a refuge, a storm shelter against the raging hurricane of thoughts in his mind, a simple comfort that was anything but. He knew that he was the same for Price, a soft place to land after a life of unbearable hardships. A unbreakable bond forged in battle, in war, but fortified with love, one that no force could drive apart.


End file.
